hivecataclysmfandomcom-20200214-history
CellBorn Concerns
Cultural Stylings A collaboration of clans of various sizes, the CellBorn’s individualistic nature joined by their shared sense and beliefs has given them a unique preference in terms of clothing and armour that matches each clans individual choices as well as being a part of the perceived cultural preference. In terms of this, the CellBorn; be they Indentured or rites, favour repurposed prison jumpsuits turned into armoured jackets and pouches, whilst combined with patched and constantly repaired prison guard equipment paired with their clans chosen way of displaying their symbol, be that bandana, Arm band, branding or tasset. However in terms of the Indentured and Rites themselves, each favours a somewhat different approach that can be loosely defined for each in a different way. Indentured favour hard wearing resistant material that covers their body, arms and legs, so allowing them to carry their weapons with ease and outlast their opponents in combat, whilst also having enough pockets and storage to pack their loot into once they have cleared an area. Rites on the other hand favour much more lighter clothing with improvised armour that doubles as storage or can retain a piece equipment that they use, whilst also allowing them to survive in the constantly shifting world in which they exist, should that be a hidden knife or a repurposed bit of kit. OOC Definition Jump suits, Cargo pants, Bandanas, repurposed Riot gear, Stab proof vests, Improvised Armour e.g. sports kit or purpose built salvaged armour, armoured jackets and vests, Patched clothing and armour are all acceptable kit for CellBorn Characters. The more individualistic nature of the CellBorn faction lends a personalised feel to each clan’s kit and each person’s belongings as they cover them with their own markings and symbols, as well as giving a unified Clan culture feel overall. Prominent Colours Depends on the clan, though Red is a widely used Iconic Clothing Bandana/ Tasset/Clothing piece with Clan symbol on, Modified prison overalls/Cargo pants, Personalised Equipment (modified leather jackets, bandanas, Tassets, Armour, weapons) Cultural Concerns As a culture the CellBorn concerns centre on the clan life of its populace and its core belief, mainly splitting it down into 3 roughly defined areas, these being land, social dominance and the wealth of the clans. In the first in terms of land, the CellBorn care about their ability to grow and strive to put their strength against the brutal world they exist in, always on the lookout for further land to assimilate into their territory in order for the lesser clans to grow into pieces of the CellBorn’s core structure, adding their strength to the interwoven veins that sit at the heart of the CellBorn, lending strength to all from the strength of one, a very common and celebrated belief amongst the CellBorn and anyone that threatens this ability is often swiftly declared an enemy of the CellBorn by the council, leading to a short but bloody war that sees the CellBorn throwing all their strength into taking the enemies strength from them in blood and their supplies once they are dead. In terms of social dominance, CellBorn value their way of life and beliefs very deeply, whilst not held in religious reverence like the peoples do their ancestors, they hold their core beliefs close to their hearts and their clan; and by extension their peoples, identity. Anyone that shows respect to this is often welcomed with friendly smiles and a cask of drink by the clan they interact with most, and by others; even the clans’ rivals, as an acceptance of an individual or group that share a connection even though they are not of CellBorn birth. In extreme cases this has led to that individual when in trouble being saved by a band of clansmen from the clan that has declared them ‘Spa-ran’, killing anyone that threatens their honoured friend in some cases. Those that disrespect it can soon find themselves declared ‘Ro-nii’ amongst the CellBorn, and only the most cowardly filth of Cellborn society would interact with them. Adjudicators have often had to ‘escort’ Ro-nii from CellBorn lands in order to stop them from being dragged into a bar or alleyway and hacked to death by aggravated clansmen, or being publicly beaten and stripped by the local Thane’s personal guard as a warning to others. Most often these beatings end with the victim within a near inch of death, and often proclaiming retribution, but the CellBorn care not for empty threats and hold little in others ‘laws’, often ignoring them and going by their ways even when this has led to friction and fights with others. With regards to the last major cultural concern, in terms of clan wealth the CellBorn care about deals and trades being at face value, they very rarely intentionally trick or lie to get their way, preferring to win wars of words with a strength of wit or cunning, not with shadows or ill-truths. Saying that, they will bend the truth to a limit to ensure they are not being done over by a rival or trader from a foreign people. If they find they have been lied to or misdirected for the betterment of someone else, and the decline of their clans fortunes in both material and people under false pretences, they take a dim view in the extreme of this, and often this has led to the aggravated CellBorn taking retribution in their most common form e.g. Taking the goods back from the trader before stripping him of what they view as adequate compensation, before the clans largest Indentured dangles the accused from the ankles and beats them into submission of admitting their lies to the clans thane. In terms of Military concerns, the CellBorn fight from an aggressive defensive strategy, utilising their military strength to drive back their opponents with a series of close quarter brutal assaults, until they have established a perimeter ground and then hunker down and hold their ground whilst the clansmen construct defendable towns and outposts. Once the CellBorn decide that they are going to take a piece of land, they take it and hold it like a howler with a stack of meat, viciously attacking anyone stupid enough to stick their head into the CellBorn’s land uninvited, even if that land once belonged to someone else.